Today
by saschya
Summary: Hari ini, aku, si Naruto Uzumaki akan memulai babak baru dalam urusan percintaan. Aku akan mengejar cintaku. Aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku mulai dari sekarang.


**TODAY**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Genre: Friendship, Fluff (?)**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo berhamburan, tulisan yang menyakitkan mata, alur kenceng, Oneshoot, de-el-el. NARUTO POV.**

.

.

.

Summary : Hari ini, aku, si Naruto Uzumaki akan memulai babak baru dalam urusan percintaan. Aku akan mengejar cintaku. Aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

TODAY

Hari ini adalah hari paling membosankan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak menyangkut di otakku satu pun. Andai saja sekolah di tiadakan. Pastilah akan menjadi sejarah kemerdekaan paling membahagiakan untuk kaum-kaum yang berada dipihakku. Tidak ada PR, tidak ada tugas, tidak ada celotehan guru-guru, dan blablabla yang membuat kepalaku akan berdenyut ketika memikirkannya.

Malam ini angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Aku agak telat pulang hari ini. Dikarenakan guru sialan bernama Asuma menghukumku hanya karena aku tidak mencatat dicatatan buku khusus untuknya.

Cih.

Guru macam apa dia?

Kalau saja di sekolah tidak ada 'dia' mungkin aku akan jarang masuk sekolah. Hanya hari-hari tertentu yang banyak jam kosongnya saja aku akan masuk. Anggaplah sosoknya adalah mood boster bagiku.

Dan gadis itu bernama Hinata..

Hyuuga Hinata.

Satu-satunya gadis yang pertama kalinya bisa membuatku terpaku. Entahlah apa sisi menarik dari dirinya yang bisa membuatku tenggelam akan pesonanya. Dia tidak begitu cantik. Rambutnya biasa biasa saja. Gadis itu juga tidak aktif. Malah terkadang sangat pasif. Hanya mengobrol dan ramah pada orang yang menurutnya dekat. Ck. Membicarakan dia kenapa aku seperti membicarakan si Teme ya?

Langkah kaki ini berhenti saat aku sudah naik dan duduk di kursi belakang bis. Tapi tetap otakku masih memutar memori-memori tentang gadis itu.

Kupasangkan earphone pada telingaku. Kudengarkan lagu yang saat ini selalu kuputar.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur.. lama-lama, sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan seksama dia manis dan cantik juga.

 _Nee!_

Tentu saja aku menyukainya bukan karena fisiknya. Cantik itu relatif bukan? Banyak gadis gadis cantik di sekolahku tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa memikat hatiku.

Kubuka galeri handponeku dan seketika senyum tipis ini terukir tanpa aku menyadarinya.

Banyak sekali. Foto-foto _candid_ gadis itu yang kuambil secara diam-diam—tentu saja. Seperti saat dia sedang serius menulis, tertawa bersama temannya, menoleh ke belakang, melamun, sedang berhias.

Akupun bingung kenapa aku berubah menjadi _stalker_ seperti ini?

Semenjak aku satu kelas dengannya selama tiga tahun. Sejak itu pula rutinitas kegiatan memperhatikannya diam-diam dari kejauhan berlanjut. Ada sisi menarik dalam dirinya yang membuatku terus ingin memperhatikannya.

Dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa perasaan ini bertumbuh besar menjadi rasa suka dan.. cinta. Ckk.

Sial.

Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku. Saat berpapasan di jalan saja mata bulat keperakan itu tidak bisa melihat ke arahku. Senyum yang dia berikan tidak akan pernah bisa menyambutku.

Kubuka salah satu aplikasi grup kelas. Ada satu akun yang sangat ingin kubuka dan ku _chat_ dengan sebuah ucapan kecil tapi aku tak pernah bisa.

Sampai kapan aku jadi pengecut seperti ini?

Aku ingin menjadi dekat dengannya. Aku ingin dia melihatku. Aku ingin dia merasakan kehadiranku. Aku ingin dia tahu suatu saat nanti bahwa aku menyukainya.

Ya.

Naruto Uzumaki menyukai Hinata Hyuuga.

Dengan ragu kubuka profilnya dan jari tanganku mendadak bergetar saat foto cantiknya terpampang jelas dihadapanku. Jantung ini serasa berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Bukannya berlebihan atau apa. Aku benci mengakuinya. Aku sangat gugup.

Aku menghela kasar. Lagi-lagi aku tidak berani untuk menyapanya duluan.

Argh.

 _Kuso._

Aku langsung mematikan layar ponsel yang tanpa sengaja aku malah memencet tombol panggilan.

Bunyi nada tunggu terdengar di telingaku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendapati kebodohanku yang malah menelponnya.

 _Damn!_

Kalau aku langsung mematikannya nanti dia akan mengiraku orang yang tidak jelas. Yasudah, kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Sebagian otakku berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan mengangkatnya, tapi didalam hatiku aku berharap dia mengangkatnya.

Cukup lama nada tunggu terdengar sampai akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar membuat jantungku seakan melompat saja. Aku juga tanpa sadar mengubah posisi dudukku menjadi lebih tegap.

" _Moshi-moshi? Kore wa daredesu ka?"_

Suara lembut langsung memenuhi indera pendengaranku.

Dan..

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

 _Hell._ Jantung bisakah kau berhenti menggebu? Aku jadi kesulitan untuk bicara.

 _"Halo? A-Adakah orang di sana? Aku akan mematikannya kalau tidak ad—"_

"Malam."

Bodoh.

Bodoh kau Naruto.

" _N-Nani?_ "

"Naruto. Ini aku, Naruto."

 _"N-Naruto?"_

"Kau lupa dengan teman sekelasmu sendiri?"

Ohh ayolah.. kenapa saat dia menyebut namaku dia seolah-olah mengingat suatu hal yang luar biasa rumit.

 _"O-Oh. I-Iya. Aku tahu. N-Naruto Uzumaki-san. Hmm.. ada apa menelpon?"_

Apa aku harus menjawab jujur kalau tadi aku berniat mengiriminya pesan singkat tapi naasnya malah aku tidak sengaja memencet nomernya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku menelpon? Aku mengganggu waktumu?"

Tentu saja aku tidak akan sebodoh itu kelepasan bicara.

 _"Ahh! T-Tidak bukan begitu.. maksudku.. tidak jadi deh.."_

Kalimatnya yang sedikit terburu-buru membuatku mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi tak lama aku kembali memikirkan kata-kata untuk terus mengobrol lebih lanjut.

Kurasa bunga-bunga sudah bermekaran didalam hatiku saat ini.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

 _"Lumayan.. A-Aku sedang membuat tugas presentasi untuk besok. Tapi tak kunjung selesai.."_ Jawabnya setelah beberapa saat.

Kemudian hening.

Agak ragu aku bertanya, "Perlu bantuan?"

 _"Eh?"_

"Iya. Jika kau perlu bantuan aku bisa membantu, mungkin."

Asal jangan tugas Matematika dan sejenisnya saja. Aku yakin dengan sangat bahwa otakku takkan mampu. Tapi kalau untuknya.. aku akan berusaha walau aku tahu aku tak bisa. Aku ingin terlihat hebat di mata gadis yang kusukai, itu hal yang wajar bukan? Kalau soal untuk urusan tugas presentasi begitu, itu termasuk kategori kecil bagiku.

 _"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

Tentu saja, malah dengan senang hati aku membantu.

"Apa aku sekarang saja ke rumahmu? Aku sedang berada di dalam bis."

 _"B-Baiklah Uzumaki-san, maaf jika merepotkanmu."_

"Cukup Naruto saja."

Hinata bergumam sebentar.

 _"B-Baiklah N-N-Naruto-san. Kau tahu di mana rumahku?"_

"Jalan Kashiwari Blok I-9 kan? Halte selanjutnya aku turun."

 _"K-Kau tahu?"_

Dari nada bicaranya dia kelihatan terkejut.

Dan lagi, tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku menyukaimu. Bahkan tanggal lahirmu pun aku tahu. Aku tahu semua hal yang kau sukai Hinata. Kecuali satu hal, aku tidak tahu pria seperti apa yang kau suka.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu nanti."

Aku mengakhiri pembicaraanku pada Hinata ditelepon. Suasana hatiku yang tadinya sedang jelek seketika berubah drastis hanya karena mengobrol dengannya.

Aku menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil lalu membuang pandanganku ke arah jendela disamping.

Saat kau berada bersama orang yang kau sukai semuanya terasa menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Kau rela menjadi orang bodoh agar dia tertawa. Kau rela menghabiskan waktu tak berguna untuk membahas hal-hal sepele, kau rela berubah menjadi yang bukan sosokmu agar dia menyadarimu. Kau rela melakukan apapun agar dia bahagia.

Bahagia.

Ya. Bahagia.

Sesederhana itulah definisi bahagia menurutku.

Karena kebahagiaanku adalah Hinata.

Dan sekarang aku, si Naruto Uzumaki akan memulai babak baru untuk urusan percintaan. Aku akan mengejar cintaku. Aku akan mendapatkan kebahagianku mulai dari sekarang.

Tunggu aku ya, Hinata.

 **OWARI**

Tadinya niat sebenernya itu nulis oneshoot Pov-nya Sasuke buat Sakura. Eehh tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kyknya cocokan ke NaruHina ya. Semoga suka yaa :3 makasih yg udah mampir kesini buat baca.

Oya btw aku ganti nama penname wkwkwk :p #gananya #bodothorbodo

Terakhir, review pleasee ;;))))


End file.
